


Best Friends That A Guy Could Ask For:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Chin, Lou, & Kono hung around Steve’s House, After their experience in Morocco, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	Best Friends That A Guy Could Ask For:

*Summary: Steve, Chin, Lou, & Kono hung around Steve’s House, After their experience in Morocco, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

Finally, The Five-O Taskforce was having a relaxing evening at the McGarrett Household, Danny got back from New Jersey, & the other four just got back from Morocco. They were catching each other up on what happened during that time. Steve was feeling peace for the first time in seven years.

 

“Sorry that I wasn’t here for you guys, Did you guys manage to get through all right with the mission ?”, Danny asked with concern. “We were fine, Danno, Don’t worry about it, You had to see your family, You haven’t seen them in a long time”, Steve said, as he reassured him.

 

“Please don’t feel guilty, If we really needed you, We would call you, You know that”, Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a nod, as she brought out drinks for everyone. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, “I think Steve can finally put this chapter to rest, Right, Steve ?”, as he looked at him.

 

“Yeah, I think that 25 years of being pissed off is enough, I forgave her”, Steve said with a nod, as he smiled for the first time, since all of this happened. They took a sip of beer, & continued to relax, Lou said this in response.

 

“We are glad, Steve, We would do anything for you, & follow you anywhere”, The Former SWAT Commander said with conviction. “We Love you too, You mean the world to me”, The Former New Jersey Native said, as he raised his beer bottle in a salute, & the others followed suit.

 

“I love you guys too, You are the best friends a guy could ask for, Also the best ohana too”, The Hunky Brunette said with emotion, They all shared a hug, & continued on with their evening fun, & not worry about anything else.

 

The End.


End file.
